Shalom
by jae-vous
Summary: "Eli David wasn't a stranger to NCIS Headquarters, though whether or not he was a welcomed guest remained to be seen." Eli returns after 8x09, years later. T/Z
1. Chapter 1

**In light of Daddy David coming back, and all the speculation and spoilers going around, I was struck by this idea. **

**I don't think it will be that long, but I hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think, and I'll continue working on the end if you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I wish. Not mine.**

**Disclaimer 2: All I can do is kid! fics. I need to get a grip.**

_jae_

* * *

_**Shalom**_

Jet lag, he was beginning to realize, was becoming increasingly difficult to suppress in his later years.

A soft ding alerted him to the arrival of the elevator, and the awaiting man moved to stride towards the doors that parted, allowing him and the two companions shadowing him entrance. Once inside, the cabin doors closed, and with a slight jerk, the elevator began to ascend toward their destination.

The man grimaced slightly at the jerk, but remained benign as to not allow his companions any more fuel for further mocking him of his evident weariness from long distance travel. His efforts were futile, however, as he had trained his agents to be most astute.

Behind him, his companions looked toward each other, sharing a smile over something that clearly humored them.

"You both do not wish for me to regret acquistioning the pair of you for this trip."

The man's deep voice, though spoken quietly, carried through the cabin and effectively wiped the smiles off the pairs' faces.

Surprise flickered briefly on the woman's face at being caught when her superior had not even spared a glance over his shoulder, but disappeared quickly as she retorted with a voice heavily accented.

"Malachi and myself would give you no such reason to."

Her companion, Malachi, threw her a dirty look, but responded evenly.

"Liat speaks the truth. Besides, we would not pass up the opportunity to accompany you to this..._party._" He ended with a note of disdain.

Their superior chuckled softly. His officers seemed to have failed to realize that he himself had been no more thrilled than them to travel across the world to attend a single event. Said event was being held in an effort to both recognize and celebrate all of the collaborating agencies. Unfortunately, in their line of duty, the political game was important, and appearances had to be made.

Coming to a halt, the elevator opened to reveal a floor bustling with activity. Taking a deep breath, the man stepped out onto the floor he had not visited in over several years. Behind him, his shadows fell into sync with his every step. He strode across the floor with familiarity, pausing outside the midst of the floor in front of a small, but clearly defined, work area.

The woman, Liat, glanced around, and spoke to the two men.

"Four years, and yet this place looks exactly the same. Americans cannot stand to change anything." She stated with poorly veiled contempt.

The man named Malachi responded, "You can only pity their need for perpetual familiarity."

The other man gazed across the bull pen they had congregated in front of and sighed almost wistfully.

"Now, now, children," he joked, "You must not blame them. Besides, I do not believe your old friends remain stationed in this area." He nodded toward the cluster of desks. Indeed, several anomalies stood out that could support this theory. What appeared to be a small, toddler's pack-and-play was assembled between two desks on the left. In addition, two generous sized colorful backpacks could be seen leaning against the desks as well, toys littered in front of them. Liat followed her superior's gaze and scoffed.

"I did not realize we had arrived on the floor of ze day care center, Director David."

Malachi chuckled, but addressed the older man's statement. "It appears they are not. Where is our dear Ziva these days? Has she decided to acquire citizenship in yet another area of the world?"

Director David shot him a derisive look, but responded openly.

"I would not know. I have not spoken with her extensively since our last encounter, most unfortunately. But I trust that she is doing well, if she has been so busy." He sighed as the two companions exchanged a look. "But that is not relevant to what brings us here." he said brusquely, back to business.

Being a father had always come second, and being a Director would always come first.

At that moment, A man's voice rang out.

"Eli! Good to see you've arrived safely."

Eli David looked up to where the voice had carried from. Coming down the steps of the cat walk, the man shot him a smile.

The three foreigners made their way closer to the stairs. Eli chuckled and replied to the dark, middle aged man.

"Leon, my friend. _Shalom_. It has been too long. You remember my two officers, I trust?"

Leon, taking his last step and coming to a stop in front of the group, embraced Eli briefly and extended a hand toward the two officers.

"Of course, Eli. Officers Liat, Malachi." he responded, grasping first the woman's hand, then the male's.

Both nodded and murmured a quick, "Director Vance."

With formalities taken care of, Vance addressed Director David.

"Now I know that you three have had quite the trip, and I'm sure you'd like to relax. I have several agents waiting downstairs to take you to your usual suites in the city." Vance said with a smile.

Eli grasped his hand and replied graciously, "_Toda, _my friend. Malachi, Liat, you may consider yourselves discharged . . . _for now_. I have several small tasks I must attend to before I retire for the day, and I am confident NCIS can handle security detail from here."

His companions, recognizing their dismissal, nodded toward the two Directors and turned to stride back to the elevator. The two men awaited until the ding of the elevator signified their departure before speaking.

Vance clasped Eli on the back, smiling knowingly as he addressed him.

"I know that you probably wish to finish business here quickly, so I won't keep you long. However, I've got an unexpected call in MTAC I need to sit in on before we can do anything. It shouldn't take more than a few minutes. If you'd like to wait in the break room, there are a few refreshments to appease you as you wait."

Eli chuckled and nodded.

"You do not need to worry, I am quite familiar with the many duties that fall upon your shoulders. I will be waiting patiently, take your time."

Vance nodded as he headed back up the cat walk, and Eli David made his way toward the break room that was designated for this floor.

* * *

Eli David wasn't a stranger to NCIS Headquarters, though whether or not he was a welcomed guest remained to be seen. The truth was, although he liked to believe he and his daughter were on amiable terms, he was not all that confident his attendance within her agency and reception back in her life, however temporary, would be welcomed with open arms. Saved for phone calls during their shared religious holidays and his birthdays within the last several years, Ziva had kept him at arm's length from her personal life. Eli had many feelings about the matter, but he was not a dense man and knew her reasons behind the distance. Though it made him ache deep within him in places he'd all but buried, he was also proud of her for rebuilding a life for herself that was all her own. It was for that reason that kept him from reaching out. He respected her boundaries, and hoped that she would let him slowly behind them with time. He felt the impending reunion upon him, and prayed that when he came face to face with her, they'd be able to remain civilized.

As he rounded the corner to the entrance of the break room, he entered to find the room empty saved for one small occupant stationed at one of the available tables. Surprised, he stopped short as she looked up at the sound of his footsteps.

Eli stared back into the eyes of a young toddler, and a beautiful child at that. Golden, tanned skin complimented her light brown locks of hair that, though wasn't distinctly unruly, had a soft, relaxed curl to it. Pausing over her previous activity of coloring, her dark eyes narrowed slightly, and they shone with a familiarity he couldn't place. It appeared Liat was on to something; perhaps NCIS was running daycare services now.

Eli, though never the best at interacting with small children, offered her a small smile.

"Hello there," he said softly.

The little girl offered him a shy smile in response.

"Hi," she offered with a giggle, holding up her crayon to indicate her previous activity. "Wanna draw wif me?" she asked hopefully.

Eli deliberated for a moment, then chuckled and approached the table, taking a seat next to the little girl.

"Until I have to go back to work," he smiled as the little girl readjusted her coloring book to rest between the two of them. She then reached for her box of crayons and grabbed several of what she appeared to consider the necessary colors, and offered them to him with her small hands. Eli accepted the crayons and watched her as she returned to her coloring.

"My momma and daddy are workins' too." She stated solemnly, as she concentrated on coloring in between the lines. "But I'm too little to helwp dem, so I haves to stay here and be good." Nodding to punctuate her important duty of being good, she paused and looked up at her companion. "What's your name?"

Eli smiled as he replied, "You may call me Mr. Eli. And what, may I ask, is your name?"

The little girl gave him a toothy grin. "I'm Piper."

"It is very nice to meet you, Piper. Thank you for sharing your crayons with me." Eli replied.

Piper pushed her crayon box between them as she recited proudly, "Momma says it's 'portant ta share."

Eli nodded and stated seriously, "Your mother sounds very smart."

Piper nodded enthusiastically, not looking up from her coloring.

"Mhm! Momma's real smart. Daddy says dat aw da time cuz she's ahways rwight!" She giggled, evidently finding her father to be amusing. Eli smiled knowingly, while she concentrated on the picture in front of her. She colored slowly and precisely for such a young child, and looked to be coloring a princess in a gown. As if sensing his gaze, she looked up and informed him, "Momma says I gets ta wear a dress like a pwincess for da parwty tomorrow. You goin' to da parwty, Mr. Eli?"

Eli chuckled again, "Ah, yes. I shall be there. I am sure your dress will look lovely."

Piper offered him a smile, and replied, "You can sits next ta me if ya wanna. I won't have no fwiends dere." She said solemnly, her smile fading.

"I would be honored," Eli replied. "I will not have many friends either."

Piper grinned widely at him.

"Okay! I saves yew a seat!" she said enthusiastically.

Eli grinned down at her, about to reply, but paused when the phone at his waist went off with three, quick vibrations. He reached to grab his phone and opened it to a text from Vance indicating he could make his way up to MTAC now.

Eli closed the phone and looked down at his new friend. Addressing her, he said, "It appears I must return to work now. Thank you, Piper, for your company." The little girl looked up and offered him a small smile that stirred something inside him again. There was something almost hauntingly familiar about the child. Patting him on the arm with her small hand, she said, "Yew welcome, Mr. Eli."

She continued to gaze at him as he got up to leave, and offered him a small wave as he smiled at her and turned out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_So... obviously when I posted this it was before the Shabbat Shalom and Shiva arc. As you can imagine, my inspiration for this took a pretty big hit. I opened my unfinished document up on a whim today, and started to play with it. No promises, but we'll see where it goes. I would never want to abandon a story if people enjoy it._

**_jae_**

* * *

Abby Sciuto would consider herself talented in a foray of fields.

She was, first and foremost, a world class forensics expert; her dance skills, in her opinion, were a very close second to her forensic skills, and with the help of The Sisters', a five time national championship bowler. However, one talent she would never be able to master was the art of espionage.

Abby was a terrible liar.

But when Gibbs called down to Labby twenty minutes ago and asked her to stall the dynamic duo, she resolved herself to do her best; Because after all, this was Gibbs. And Abby would do anything for their fearless leader. Luckily, she needed their help anyway to wrap up her end of their most recent investigation, and really, it isn't technically considered lying if it's half truth, right?

Unfortunately, trying to outplay a ninja at her own game wasn't the easiest thing to do. Especially when said ninja was agitated. Not to mention, trying to fool an investigator as perceptive as Tony was. The moment he stepped into room he'd know instantly something was up. He was more attuned to her tells than Ziva was.

"_Abby, _we have been down here for twenty minutes. We really must get back upstairs, I thought we would only be leaving Piper for five!" Ziva exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air with frustration, as she continued to pace around the lab table in circles.

At the computer, Abby glanced behind her and shot a look at Ziva, then back to Tony, biting her lip and tapping her fingers nervously on her table's surface. Tony stared back at her, eyes narrowing perceptively, and she quickly rearranged her face to gave him her best impression of Gibbs' _WTF?_ glance to quell his investigator gut. It wasn't _her_ fault she needed their information to close this case officially. _She_ couldn't make the database search faster than it already was to confirm the cross-calls of the two Navy Lieutenants, who were, in fact, guilty of drug trafficking. And she couldn't help that Gibbs had ordered her to keep them busy for at least a half hour.

Tony, knowing that Ziva became easily distressed when it came to their daughter and her safety, breathed deeply as he resigned to appeasing a very agitated ninja. Pushing off the wall he had been leaning on, he stepped over until he was in front of Ziva to cut off her constant pacing, held her by the shoulders, and looked her in the eyes.

_Relax, _he communicated.

Ziva held her glare for several seconds, but Tony returned his steady gaze until finally, she gave. Message conveyed, she slumped her shoulders and took a deep breath. Tony gave her a slight nod and smirk.

_Better, _he communicated again.

Ziva narrowed her eyes at him, but then wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her head under his chin. _She must really be exhausted, _Tony thought.

Ziva's warm breath fanned across his neck as her muffled voice spoke against his skin.

"I am _tired_. I want to go _home. _We have to work as well as attend that _ridiculous_ celebration tomorrow," she lifted her head to look at Tony as her agitation sparked again, "And I do not want Piper to get into trouble, or get hurt, or get into the elevator, or go down the stairs, or g-" that was far as Ziva's rambling got before Tony brought a finger to her mouth, effectively cutting her off.

"Ziva, _she's fine." _He dropped his hand when her eyes began staring daggers. He smiled sheepishly in apology, then continued, "She is surrounded by a building full of agents. And luckily, she's inherited your midget like stature, and can't even reach the elevator buttons _or _the stairwell doors. And regardless of whatever ninja strength or spidey senses you've passed on to her, I don't think they'll be enough to get her very far."

A loud laugh from Abby resonated throughout the lab, and even Ziva let a smile slip across her face.

"Now," Tony began, "Let's address the bigger problem."

Both Ziva and Abby exchanged glances, then looked at him with confusion.

He let out an exasperated sigh at their failure to determine his current source of agitation. Throwing his hands up in the air dramatically, he elaborated.

"Your dress for tomorrow is _entirely_ too conservative. It needs to lose about - and I'm just giving a quick estimate here - but around twelve inches?"

Ziva gave a derisive snort. "Honestly, Tony, I hardly think that is imp-"

Tony cut her off quickly, "And what can I do to convince you to wear those new stilettos you haven't even taken out of the box yet?"

Abby's responding laugh was cut off when suddenly, the computer let out a shrill _beep, _signifying search results.

Ziva groaned, "_Finally," _the prior conversation all but forgotten.

Tony looked at her with mock seriousness, "We'll discuss this later."

Groaning in exaggerated pain from the elbow she landed in his stomach, he shuffled over to stand behind Abby with Ziva in front of the computer.

"All right," Abby stated seriously while cracking her knuckles, "A half hour's long enough for you guys to be down here. Let's wrap this up."

* * *

Gibbs gut churned uneasily as he snapped his phone shut, ending his conversation to Abby. He'd just paid for his third cup of coffee that day at the barista cart on the yard when he had spotted none other than Officers Malachi and Liat leave the building he'd been headed toward. Fighting the urge to give himself a slap to the back of the head for not realizing sooner, he clutched his cup tighter and made his way over to the building. Gibbs was doubtful Abby could fool his Senior Agent, much less his Ex-Mossad Officer, for long. But he wanted answers and an idea of just how south things could go before he gave his two agents a heads up. He knew Ziva occasionally communicated with Eli David, but something told him she may not yet know her semi-estranged father was state side. How any of them missed the fact that Eli David was bound to be in town for tomorrow's ceremony was beyond him.

Approaching the double doors that led to the lobby and security check point, he pulled out his phone and punched in a quick text to Vance.

_Where is he?_

The scold Gibbs shot the security guard was unwarranted, but he couldn't be bothered to make an effort to be pleasant at the moment. He'd barely made it past the check-point, jamming the elevator button with more force than necessary, before his phone vibrated. He read the short message quickly and stepped inside, punching the button for the top floor.

_With Me._

He hits the back button forcefully, and opens up a new screen to send one more text to his Senior Field Agent.

_We need to talk. _

He snaps his phone shut, pockets it, and takes a long sip from his drug of choice.

Something told him that after all this was over he'd need a trip down to Mexico.

Or a bigger boat to build.

* * *

Some time after her new friends' dismissal, Piper heard footsteps coming toward the break room, along with familiar voices.

"I'm just saying, _Zee-vah,_ you should reconsider your aversion to stilettos, they would be much more appropriate for tomorrow."

"And I think_ you_ should reconsider your fascination with my wardrobe, it is becoming a bit disturbing ."

"I am only expressing my appreciation for how stunning you look in them."

They appeared at the entrance of the break room now, and the little girl looked up hopefully.

"S'hlom!" She exclaimed, and pushed herself from the table to drop out of her chair and run towards the two. They both smiled as the little girl rushed into the woman's legs and hugged them tightly. The man chuckled lightly, grinning at his companion.

"Think she missed ya, _sweetcheeks_?"

The woman rolled her eyes at him and lowered herself to pick up the young girl.

"_Shalom, _yafa sheli_, _we are sorry we took so long. Aunt Abby needed our help." She explained, as she hugged the young child to her tightly, rocking her back and forth. "You were a good girl, _ken?"_

Piper placed both of her small hands on the woman's cheeks and grinned, kissing her on the cheek.

"S'okay, momma," her face became disgruntled, and Ziva let out a laugh at how very _Tony_ the expression was. "I'm _ahways _a good girl!" Noticing that they had their NCIS backpacks with them, her face lit up and she looked between the two.

"We go home now, _ken_?!" She exclaimed. The two adults shared a smile at her enthusiasm.

Ziva spoke, "_Ken, _we may go home now. We must clean up your coloring things first." She set her daughter down, then turned to her partner, who was looking down at his phone with a concerned expression.

"Tony, can you go let Gibbs know that we will be leaving?"

Frowning, he finished typing a quick message, before closing his phone and giving his attention back to her.

"Sorry, what was that?"

She narrows her eyes in annoyance.

"Gibbs. We are leaving. Tell him."

Tony nods sheepishly.

"Ah. right, sorry." He says, before murmuring, "Speak of the Devil," under his breath.

His partner rolls her eyes so hard he thinks for a second she might fall over.

"_Please_." She tells him, pointedly.

Bending down to kiss Piper on the head swiftly, he offers her a sly, "Yes, _dear." _

In response, Ziva's hand shot out to slap him on the back of the head, but Tony dodged the offending appendage. Grinning at her over his shoulder, he sauntered out of the room.

Ziva muttered something in Hebrew as Piper giggled, and the two started toward the table to clean up and get home. As they were finishing picking up their things, Piper recalled to her mother her earlier acquaintance.

"Momma, I made a new fwend today!"

Ziva, busy cramming all of her toys into her pack, nodded absentmindedly and responded.

"Oh really, _tatehleh?"_

Piper nodded enthusiastically, unperturbed by her mother's lack of attention.

"_Ken! _He colwered wif me, his name wa-"

Ziva's phone began ringing shrilly, and she brought it up to her ear to answer it as she zipped Piper's pack closed.

"David_."_

"_You know, technically you are a 'DiNozzo', but if you'd prefer to be called 'DiNozzo: 2.0', I would consider it. Actually, 2.0 sounds more advanced, so maybe I should be -"_

"_Tony_,_" _Ziva cut him off in exasperation, bending down to pick up Piper as she shifted her backpack to the arm holding her phone._ "_Get to the tip."

"_Point. And I'm pulling the car up out front. Gibbs gave us the O.K."_

"A point for what?"

"_My point. And we have a situation."_

"Your point? Are we keeping score of something? I do not understand the situation."

"_No, not that kind of point - Nevermind. I gave up years ago, you will never assimilate. We've gotta talk." _

Ziva muttered an expletive too quickly for him to catch what language, then added a quick, "We'll be right there, we can talk then." She moved her phone away from her ear, pressing the End button.

Sometimes she wondered how exactly she had fallen in love with this man.

* * *

Upstairs, Eli readjusted his glasses once the sensor had scanned his eye and awaited the door to release and allow him entrance. He made his way into the dimly lit room, coming to a halt next to Vance, who cut his hand across his throat to signify the end of the transmission.

Vance turned to his new companion with an apologetic expression.

"My apologies, Eli."

Eli shook his head as he responded.

"It is not necessary, I was not waiting long. I trust all is well?"

Sighing, Vance examined him wearily.

"For the moment. Wrapping up a particular case that is proving to be more difficult than necessary. And now that I mention it, the team on this case is your daughter's," he chuckled lightly. "Have you had a chance to speak with her since you've arrived?" He questioned, almost succeeding at sounding nonchalant.

Eli's expression remained neutral, though his eyebrows rose infinitesimally. He cleared his throat.

"Unfortunately, I have not," his tone reflecting regret, "As it were, I have not been in touch with Ziva in quite some time; but such is life, my friend. Children grow and take their own paths. I trust that she is well if I have heard no news?"

Vance appraised him with an understanding smile.

"As far as I know, Eli. Give or take a few driving incidents in the past few years."

Eli chortled as his eyes went heavenward.

"Some things do not change."

Vance chuckled deeply, but his response was interrupted by a gruff voice.

"Right you are, Directors."

The two men looked up at the sound of the doors closing behind Gibbs, with his signature steely gaze in place, and gripping a coffee cup larger than a standard venti. Coming to a stop besides the men, he offered them a smirk that was more malice than it was pleasant, before he raised the coffee to take a healthy slug.

Vance chuckled lightly, appraising him.

"Agent Gibbs, I hope you're here to tell me this case can finally be settled,'' his tone promising any answer other than yes would not bode well.

Gibbs swept his gaze across the room thoughtfully in the way that often irritated the Director.

"Case closed, team's finishing up now." He answered, raising the coffee to his lips. His phone rings then, and Eli and Vance exchange a glance at the interruption.

Gibbs shoots them a smirk, holding up his phone.

"Finishing up," he emphasizes, before holding up a finger and answering.

"Ya, Gibbs."

He walks out of ear shot as his Senior Field Agent's voice filters over the line.

_"Boss, what do you mean he's back in town?"_

He glances up to where Eli and Vance stand watching him.

"Exactly what I said, DiNozzo."

Dinozzo picks up on his pause.

_"Ah, you're with them."_

He can hear Gibbs roll his eyes.

"Kinda, Ya."

_"Should I tell Ziva?"_ Tony hesitates, his tone clearly indicating he'd very much not like to tell Ziva.

"Ya think?" Gibbs replies exasperatedly, then shuts his phone without waiting for an answer. He pockets the device, then turns back to where Vance and Eli stand conversing.

Vance clasps Gibbs on the shoulder once he rejoins them.

"I was just telling Eli here that your team did good work on our last case."

Gibbs eyes narrowed as he sipped the last dregs of his coffee, considering his answer.

"Ya," he replies gruffly, crunching his now empty cup in his hand. "Your daughter was the one to find the break in the case." He watches Eli's face for his reaction, trying to gauge what Eli's intentions about his daughter were during this visit. His face remained impassive, but his eyes gave him away as they lit up with interest. Gibbs pressed on.

"Speaking of Ziva, you plan on letting your daughter know you're in town?"

Vance shot him a warning glance, but Eli took the jab easily. Shifting his feet and pushing his hands into his jacket pocket, he regarded Gibbs.

"I have to be honest with you Agent Gibbs, I was not sure how my presence would be received. I do not intend to hide my attendance from her tomorrow evening." Eli pauses, examining Gibbs suspicious expression. "And I am not here to cause her any more grief or trouble, if that is what you are concerned about." He looks to Vance to share a self aware smirk. "I am merely here to support your Director. Ziva will not need your fierce protection that you so often express for her." He sighs heavily, maintaining eye contact with Gibbs.

He considers him for several seconds, but his gut didn't churn as it did when he was being lied to. He nods, and Eli, sensing that he'd passed the older Agent's test, nodded in kind, looking relieved.

Gibbs, though doubtful that Eli's presence wasn't going to disrupt Ziva's life and potentially cause one of several different reactions from her, none of which very pretty, was at least relieved to know that nothing other than politics seemed to have brought Eli so unexpectedly back into their lives. He wasn't certain how Ziva would feel about his return, but with her daughter to think about now, he knew that letting her in the know now would bode better for all of them rather than waiting until tomorrow evening.

So he smiled back at Eli, and listened as Vance directed the conversation into safer territory, sending a silent prayer heavenward that Tony could diffuse the situation in time for tomorrow.


End file.
